Dr Bell and the list
by Steeleafan
Summary: Dr. Bell has something to tell Adrian. Something else is that he thinks he should start a list.M/N
1. The list

**I own nothing. **

**Dr. Bell and the List**

Adrian Monk was sitting in Dr. Bell's office on a Monday morning. Something was bothing him.

" What's troubling you?" Dr. Bell asked him.

" Oh it's Natalie...she's angry with me for not respecting her..."Adrian shrugged as if he didn't understand or he just didn't want to respect her.

" Hmmm...interesting"Dr. Bell said rubbing his face. " very interesting"Dr. Bell rubed his face again.

"She left you once didn't she?" Dr. Bell asked him.

" Yeah to be looooottttoooo girl" Adrian said slowly and angrilly.

" You know why don't you?" Dr. Bell asked.

" Yes...she said I don't respect her that I don't pay her enough..." Adrian sighed.

" It's true...Adrian and do you remember how upset you were...? How jealous you were...and how scared you were of loosing her?"Dr. Bell asked him.

" She said she quit me that she quit us.." He sighed Then scrunched his shoulders.

" What do you think made her choose the word us Adrian?" Dr. Bell asked.

" I don't know?" Monk shrugged.

" Adrian she's lonely...your lonely..she's a widow your a...widower...Adrian...she loves you.."Dr. Bell said.

" Yeah.. I love her too" Adrian smiled.

" No Adrian..." Dr. Bell explained suddenly he was staring into Adrian's eyes. Adrian looked confused.

" no?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

" What I mean is..." Dr. Bell looked at him watching him. "She's in love with you" Adrian looked away from him. He shrugged his shoulder and took a nice deep breath.

" Adrian ...did you hear me?"Dr. Bell asked him. Adrian looked at him slowly.

" Natlaie? Nat?...no..." Adrian said completely in denial. Dr. Bell just nodded. " Adrian believe me." He explained.

"Adrian..." Dr. Bell asked. " Adrian you with me?"


	2. Do you love me

" Adrian I want you to make a list" Dr. Bell explained.

" a list?" Adrian asked.

" A list...list all the things you like about Natalie"Dr. Bell explained.

" But...but I can't do that" Adrian tried.

"Adrian... this is a step you have to take" Dr. Bell insisted.

" Here's the thing" Adrian started.

" Adrian there is no thing...you will see that there are many things you like about her" Dr. Bell explained.

Screen blacks out to Adrian's house. Adrian slowly opened the door. Natalie followed him in the door.

Adrian covered his eyes as he faced Natalie.

" Mr. Monk is something wrong?" She asked gim trying to pry his hand away from his eyes.

" Natalie...do you love me?" Adrian asked her. Natalie took a step back and looked at the Adrian Monk standing in front of her brave,smart and with a hand over his eyes.

"of course I love you Mr. Monk" Natalie laughed. Adrian took his hand away from his eyes and glared at Natalie she looked puzzled.

" No that's not what I mean...I mean" Then he turned around. " Are you in love with me?" He asked her. Then she turned around.She couldn't look at him.


	3. about that list

" No...no...no...why would think something like that" Adrian was almost offended at the disgust that came from her voice.

" well Dr. Bell said you were" Adrian explained.

" Mr. Monk he doesn't even know me.." She explained to him.

" Your right..."He sighed " Why...why...would I believe it?" Adrian asked.

" because Mr. Monk...he's your phyciatrist of course you'll believe him... I don't know...why he would think that though.."Natalie said sitting on Adrian's couch. Her head in her hands. Adrian joined her on the couch mimiking her head in hands thing. Suddenly the phone rang. Natalie answered.

" yes...Dr. Bell"

" It's for you" Natalie handed the phone to Adrian. Adrian held out his hand for a wipe. Natalie rolled her eyes and handed him one..

" Hi Dr. Bell" Adrian said.

" What..."

" Well I havn't started yet"

" What...tommorow..?"

" dance?..no I can't do that...okay deal"

" Okay...no I'm not making that deal"

" No...no I'm not making that deal"

" NO" Adrian slamed the phone down. Then he started to pace. _I have to make that list...God I have to make that list...otherwise I have...I ..have...I have...tooo...dance...with her._ Adrian thought. _I HAVE to write that list._


	4. may I have this dance

That day Adrian was sturggling. Trying to think of things he liked about Natalie. He tried to think of something that he wouldn't be embarressed to write. He knew how much she did for him but he didn't want to admitt it and how much she cared he also tried to ignore that.

_List about Natalie _

_Number 1. Natalie comes to work on time that's always a good sign._

_Number 2. Natalie hands me my wipes even when I don't ask...but that's a given isn't it?_

_Number 3. She hasn't left me yet...number 4 number 4 num ber 4 ...no I can't end on a odd number. _

After Adrian wrote the last part he erased the number 4 stuff about it not ending on an even number and tried to think but he couldn't. Dr. Bell had said that if he didn't finish by four'o Clock exactly he would have to dance with Natalie.He also couldn't tell her Dr. Bell ordered him to. He would have to ask her to dance with him and it had to be through at least a whole song. It was either that or kissing her which he wasn't about to agree to.

Soon the day was closing in on 3:50 and Adrian still hadn't thought of a decent number four. For the last ten minutes Natalie watching him stare at a hardly writen on sheet of paper. His hand had a pencil in it posed over the paper just waiting to write something. She watched him closely he never blinked he just grew more and more frustrated. Then she suddenly heard him silently counting the ticks. _One two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve thirteen fourteen_ Right up until he reached sixity.

He looked up his eyes met hers for a moment.Then he shrugged his shoulders and then lowed his head in defeat. Then he silently asked.

" Would you dance with me?" She barly heard him it was a desperate pleading whisper. He really wanted her to dance with him because if she said no he was suppose to kiss her and he didn't want to have to do that. She thought he might be in pain having no one to dance with. Maybe dancing with that lady he had a crush on brought back painful memories and now being without someone in his arms was almost like loosing Trudy again. That was the conclusion that Natalie came up with. She stared at him for a moment studing his pleading expression before she smiled.

" Where's the music?" She asked him he smiled back painfully remembering he had to choose a slow song. A slow song. His heart hammered in his chest he was sure it was because he didn't want to dance with her. He was so sure . Natalie watched him shly cross over to his cabnit he looked through his Aldums and found something he forgot he had. It was an old record the Four Seasons Trudy loved them. The first song on the record made Adrian wince as he remembered Trudy's face when she smiled at him when they first danced as man and wife. He smiled shly at Natalie trying to hide how much he hated this. The music began and Adrian couldn't bring himself to offer his hand to Natalie. Natalie smiled at his shyness. She slowly came up to him she gently took his hand and placed his other hand on her waist Adrian gulped and smiled faintly at her as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

_You're just too good to be true._

Natalie winked at Adrian and he rolled his eyes. _  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Then Natalie bit her lip and tried to look away._  
You'd be like heaven to touch._

Suddenly it wasn't so funny or teasing anymore_  
I wanna hold you so much._

Mr. Monk had ever so slightly pulled Natalie closer to him. _  
At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I'm alive._

There were tears formig in Adrian's eyes._  
You're just too good to be true._

Natalie saw his tears start to fall._  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
_And she wiped them away with her two fingers

_  
Pardon the way that I stare._

Now Mr. Monk's arm was behind Natalie his hand rested on the

small of her back. _  
There's nothing else to compare._

Her arm was now over his shoulder just passed his neck. _  
The sight of you leaves me weak._

Natalie's cheeks boiled into a crimson color._  
There are no words left to speak._

Adrian tried to open his mouth to say something_  
But if you feel like I feel.  
Please let me know that it's real._

Suddenly Natalie leaned her head on his shoulder._  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Adrian unwillingly closed his eyes. __

I need you baby,  
And if it's quite all right,

Suddenly Adrian stopped moving.

His tears so evident in his eyes._  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely night._

His hand left Natalie's as he hugged her

tightly._  
I love you baby._

Suddenly Mr. Monk stifened._  
Trust in me when I say:_

He pulled away from Natalie._  
Oh pretty baby,_

She looked confused_  
Don't let me down, I pray._

Adrian suddenly realized where he was all he could think was Trudy._  
Oh pretty baby,_

Adrian swiftly walked away._  
Now that I found you. Stay._

He walked into his room and locked the door almost robticly.__

And let me love you, baby.

Leaving Natalie frozen in her place._  
Let me love you ... _

Then he fell there as the music ended completely lost.


	5. open the door

Natalie sat on the floor for a few minutes until she heard some light sobs coming from the bedroom.

She instantly was aware of where she was. She slowly got up and made her way to the closed bedroom door. She pressed her hand against the door. On the other side Adrian had been doing the same for the last fifteen minutes. Natalie then laid her head into her hand.

" Mr. Monk" She said into her hand although it was a little muffled he still heard her. "What's wrong?" She asked him confused and still unsure of what Adrian was doing when he asked her.

All she heard was silence until she felt the door slowly open. Before her mind could register the look on his face he had captured her lips with his. Natalie was so completely surprised that her arms flew up in the air before gripping his hair very tightly with her fingers. The moment his lips touched her's her eyes fluttered closed. First their lips just lightly touched sending several shivers down Adrian's spine.

Natalie however decided to deepen the kiss by gently placing her upper lip above his and prying open his lips so her bottom one could fit. She opened both of her lips more and let herself melt into Adrian while he was standing perfectly still shocked to the bone. Natalie let out a small moan when Adrian finally trembling moved his lips perfectly with hers. Adrian had finally let go of his fears as he pulled her into him pressing her to him. She let go of his hair and let her hands fall to his shoulders. His arms were locked around her and he held her very tightly. Then she pulled her head away and laid it on his shoulder. Adrian smiled he started to kiss her neck and she giggled. He ran his fingers through her hair and then kissed her cheek.

" I suppose I was wrong" Natalie whispered. Adrian was silent ,but she felt him nod into her hair.

" So was I" He whispered.

And they lived happily ever after..of course


End file.
